


My Missus

by Dracofhouseblack



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DramioneMarriage, F/M, HarryPotterReunion, TenYearReunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracofhouseblack/pseuds/Dracofhouseblack
Summary: It's been ten years since Hermione graduated from Hogwarts, nine years since she left England to the beautiful European country of Portugal. Most say she ran away with a French man, some say she ran away from fame. Everyone was ecstatic so see her. Just not on the arm of a particular man.DRAMIONE
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	My Missus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I love reading reunion one-shots, so I made one of my own. Cliché, but we all love it!  
> Let me know what you think!

The Winter breeze howled softly up against the castle’s walls. The night was still young and the music seeped through beyond the Great Hall’s doors. It’s been ten years since Hermione and her year graduated from Hogwarts, and they decided it was time to adapt to the Muggle tradition of having a ‘reunion party’. 

It was all Lavender and Pavarti’s idea, and they seemed to have gotten everyone on board. 

Harry was standing beside his Wife on three years, Ginny, whilst Ron stood beside them. Ronald Weasley was never a man to stick to one particular girl, and he had grown accustomed to having a different girl for every day of the week. 

Luna took her boyfriend by the hand and dragged him toward her Gryffindor friends.

“Theo, be nice,” She smiled at her boyfriend who simply rolled his eyes. 

Everyone chatted, talking about their children and whatnot. Even the Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s put their childish school rivalry behind them and mingled with one another. 

Everyone was eager to see one particular Gryffindor girl who had left England a year after graduating. The story was she had run off with a man to the beautiful European country of Portugal. Some said he was a Muggle, others said she went back to Viktor Krum. But no one really knew the real story.

Hermione left for a number of reasons. First, she believed if she stayed in England for too long, she would then become like Ron – too full of himself due to fame. Secondly, she wanted to start fresh. A place where paparazzi wouldn’t follow one around and make imprudent comments on the color of her knickers. And thirdly, she fell in love with a man she ought not to be with.

“Ah, look who it is,” Theo smirked widely as his best friend approached with a glass of champagne in hand. “Thought you weren’t going to come to this,” 

“I wasn’t,” Draco took a sip of his glass. Harry and Ron stared intently at the Malfoy heir. “Good evening Potters, Weasley,” He nodded toward the trio. “Lovegood,” 

“Good evening, Draco, you seem awfully lonely today,” Luna smiled at the Slytherin. Draco rose his eyebrows.

“Just waiting for the Missus to make an entrance,” Ron chuckled.

“You? A wife? Who could possibly want you?” A voice stated from behind. Everyone turned to see Hermione Granger smirking at them all. She was wearing a silk green dress that illuminated her curves beautifully, her once, crazy mane, was now a gentle heap of silken curls. She looked the same. But different. 

Happier.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Decided to show your face for the first time in a decade, Granger? Thought you fell off the face of the Earth.”

“Oh, wouldn’t you have loved that,” Hermione rumbled. Draco smiled into his champagne glass. 

“Look at you!” Harry smiled, hugging his friend, “You look wonderful,” 

“You really do, ‘Mione!” Ginny smiled, also embracing her. Ron stood silent, his hand wrapped around his glass tightly. Hermione noticed this and smiled at him.

“How are you, Ron?” She walked toward him, hoping to ease his thoughts. He placed his glass down and cuddled her into a hug. A hug that went for longer than expected.

“Look at you Gryffindors, never seem to change,” Draco stated through gritted teeth. Hermione pulled away and glared at Draco.

“What exactly are you doing here, Malfoy? Did little Miss Greengrass stand you up?” Hermione questioned. 

“I’d like to have you know that Malfoy’s never get stood up, Granger,” He made a point to look around the room, “But on the other hand, I haven’t seen Krum walking around here. Did you forget to bring him?” 

The group watched as the old enemies grilled each other with intent. Luna and Theodore smiling to themselves as they watched the odd pair.

“Oh, how now, Draco… As you said – Malfoy’s never get stood up,” The group grew silent, Ron choking on his glass of champagne. 

Draco smirked at his wife who immediately tried to help her friend. 

He was the man she ran off with to the beautiful country of Portugal. They had grown close during the war, starting with when she had found him crying to himself in the girl’s chamber in sixth year. He had been adamant to leave her out of it, and she was the reason why he had not killed Dumbledore. 

After the war, he had come knocking on her door one evening and pledged that he will do good in her name and promised to love her unconditionally the way he always had since sixth year. 

Ron’s lungs had been cleared with a flick of Hermione’s wand, causing everyone to return the problem at hand. Draco and Hermione. 

Draco took a stride toward his Wife and placed a kiss on her rosy lips. Placing his hands around her waist, the turned to her friends and smirked.

“I told you I was waiting for my Missus,”


End file.
